


we’ve all got bruises

by ThatOneFan



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Coach Tachibana Makoto, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Makoto is a working dad, Men Crying, Past Relationships, Platonic Makoharu, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Sousuke needs a break, and they were ROOMMATES, haru and rin are hardly mentioned, lots of platonic relationships - Freeform, makoharutokyo but like platonic, mostly in the flashback chapters, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFan/pseuds/ThatOneFan
Summary: Makoto doesn’t remember when his relationship with Sousuke became a problem.  Actually, that’s a lie, he knows all too well.It became a problem that afternoon, 4:37 to be exact, while walking Izumi home from the park, and she asks, with that sugar-sweet tone people used to describe him with, ‘Daddy, is Mr. Sousuke going to be my other daddy ??’Makoto had nearly dropped his phone from the shock.  Izumi had taken that to mean she was right, and had since taken to calling Sousuke ‘papa’ whenever she could.or, Makoto is a single father trying to make ends meet, Sousuke happens to be his super hot roommate that he so happens to sleep with every now and then, and Makoto’s precious daughter is an absolute menace from time to time.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto/Original Character(s), Tachibana Makoto/Original Male Character(s), Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, i love soumako. like so much. i also love them hurting. this fic is more plotted than ANY school project of mine has ever been, i’m so deeply invested in this now. so, i hope you enjoy it as much as i have writing it !!
> 
> title is from bruises by train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto isn't sure how this started. He's got a feeling Sousuke isn't sure either. But the point is, neither of them seem to want to stop, so the cycle continues. Come home, play with Izumi for a while, cook dinner, put the little devil to bed, and then....well, more often than not, something like this.

Makoto isn't quite sure how this started. He's got a feeling Sousuke isn't either. But the point is, neither of them seem to want to stop, so the cycle continues. Come home, play with Izumi for a while, cook dinner, put the little devil to bed, and then....well, more often than not, something like this. Makoto with his back against Sousuke's sheets, the other man hovering over him. Makoto feels himself tremble just slightly, somehow Sousuke never fails to get him like this. An unexpected bite to his neck makes him moan, quickly silencing himself. 'Don't want the little devil waking up and finding us, do you ??' Sousuke's voice is such a low purr in his ear that Makoto shivers, whimpering with a quiet nod. He's always in control, perfect father, perfect teacher, the parents think he'd be a perfect husband, even. But this, this is the only time he gives up that control, that he's not put together, not _perfect_. And _God_ , does he like this, being able to give up control, to just submit. He's so lost in that, in the feeling of Sousuke's lips on his neck, hot breath on his skin, that he doesn't notice the sound of soft footsteps, nor the door opening until he hears her speak. Instantly, Makoto sits up, and Sousuke leans away, looking towards the door with light pouring in from just down the hall.

'Daddy, are you sleeping with Mr. Sousuke tonight ??'

Izumi rubs at her eyes, the same vibrant green as his own, and Makoto can't help but smile. They shared a room, Izumi had been sick this last week, and while normally she didn't pay too much attention to where in the apartment _anyone_ slept, including herself, she had never liked being apart from Makoto when she was sick like this. She sniffles slightly, leaning against the door frame when Makoto stands, ruffling her hair when he makes his way over to her. 'Sorry, sweetheart. You go back to bed, I'll be there in just a moment.' He kisses the top of her head and watches as she shuffles back to bed slowly, before turning back to Sousuke. They didn't get interrupted a lot, Izumi was normally a much heavier sleeper, he just attributed it to being sick and wanting her dad. He'd been much the same when he was little, clinging either to his mother or to Haruka most of the time. Crossing his arms, he shrugs, as if to say _'maybe another time'_ , which Sousuke was expecting. He wasn't going to risk being interrupted again, nor did he really want to drag Makoto away from his daughter when she clearly wanted his attention, too. He gives a nod of his head, and Makoto closes the bedroom door behind him with a sigh, following Izumi into their room. He tucks her easily back into bed with a kiss to her forehead and waits for the tell-tale sign of her breathing to shift, signalling that she'd fallen asleep.

Sighing again, Makoto crawls into his own bed, staring up at the ceiling before checking the time on his phone. _10:46_. Not as late as he thought it was, Izumi must've woken up after a few hours. He spares a glance towards his daughter's bed, watching her sleep for a moment with a gentle smile. It was hard getting here, but he wouldn't trade any of it for the world. It...It had sucked, a lot of it had, and it was hard raising her _and_ going to school at the same time, but he's glad he did it, glad for everything that brought him here, as he watches Izumi shift in her sleep. Her fever's come down, which made him relax a bit, and he was off tomorrow, which worked out well for the two of them.

And not that long ago, it _had_ been just the two of them. Makoto isn't too proud to admit that he'd been a stubborn idiot, thinking he could raise a child on his own _and_ work on his degree _and_ have a part time job. But at the time, he'd figured he could do it, he figured he _had_ to do it. His parents wouldn't exactly be happy to hear he had a kid now, nor that he didn't plan on marrying Izumi's mother because he was gay. Hell, he hadn't know he _was_ gay until Taeko. Not that that was a problem, not to him at least, but...being a single parent would probably put his parents off. To his surprise, when Haru had all but dragged him from their apartment to his parent's house in Iwatobi, where he'd broken down from the stress, nothing had been quite as bad as he'd been fearing. But that was just how he was, how he.

Quickly, Makoto shakes himself out of that line of thinking with a soft smile, hearing his phone vibrate from the side table.

_[ from: Sousuke: ]: I can almost hear you thinking across the hall. Go to sleep._

_[ to: Sousuke: ]: Shouldn't you go to sleep, too ?? You have to be up earlier than I do._

_[ from: Sousuke: ]: Shut up._

The fondness is almost audible through text, and he smiles nonetheless, placing his phone on the side table before rolling over. He and Izumi were lucky to have the people around them that they did, and he was lucky to have someone like Sousuke around, too, Makoto thinks, as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm not sure what the update schedule will be like because college is killing me, but this IS going to be a multi-chaptered fic. if you enjoyed it so far, give kudos and leave a comment !! thank you so much for reading this !! the next couple chapters are going to be flashbacks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo. The big city. It was a huge step up from the sleepy seaside town of Iwatobi, where he'd lived his whole life. But Makoto had never been more sure of anything in his life, he was confident his decision would take him exactly where he wanted to go. Everything seemed to be planned out, and he'd be moving at the end of the summer. That somehow didn't stop him from getting attached to Sousuke, nor did it seem to stop Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so the next several chapters are glimpses into how makoto and sousuke came to how they are now, and how izumi got into the picture. this one's focusing on how makoto and sousuke got to be roommates during college. there won't really be a consistent update schedule, mostly because of college, i'll update when i can, but i really enjoy writing this !! leave kudos and comments if you'd like !!

_As much as Makoto loved his family, he loved his space as well. Which is exactly why he'd been walking around town, or as much of town as there really was. Iwatobi was a small town on the coast, and while Makoto knew his heart would always be here, at least part of it, but he knew he wanted something more, he'd found his own dream, out in the big world. Iwatobi was home, it was warm, familiar, and safe. For once, it was the opposite of everything he wanted, and he'd worked hard to make this newfound dream come true. And now..._

_Tokyo. The big city. It was a huge step up from the sleepy seaside town of Iwatobi, where he'd lived his whole life. But Makoto had never been more sure of anything in his life, he was confident his decision would take him exactly where he wanted to go. Everything seemed to be planned out, and he'd be moving at the end of the summer. That somehow didn't stop him from getting attached to Sousuke, nor did it seem to stop Sousuke. Who he'd just so happened to run into just moments ago. Now, they were sitting in a coffee shop, talking like no time had passed between them, like they were old friends. And yet, Makoto wanted more of that, more of this, more of Sousuke, but that seemed.....a little forward. They only knew each other through their respective swim teams. Still, he couldn't quite rationalize how drawn to Sousuke he was. He'd tried talking it over with Haru, but he'd offered no real advice, simple said, 'Just tell him how you feel, it's fine.' No, it was not fine !! It wasn't going to be quite as easy as it was for Haru and Rin, who seemed almost destined for each other. That had happened...shortly after Haru had come back from Australia with Rin, and he was happy for them, really, but-_

_'Oi, Makoto.' Sousuke's voice shakes him from his train of thought, face as calm as ever, and Makoto can't help but smile about it. Sousuke had an oddly calming presence, almost opposite to his own in nature. 'Ah, sorry Yamazaki-kun, I just....got lost in thought.' Sousuke makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds like a scoff before he speaks again._

_'Just Sousuke is fine.' It's blunt, and Makoto can't help but laugh a bit despite himself. Sousuke gives a confused face, and Makoto merely shakes his head. He wonders if he'd be able to see all of Sousuke's other expressions, and almost tenses, face flushing just slightly. It wasn't like his attraction to men was something new to him, he'd accepted that he was probably bisexual years ago. But when Sousuke smiles offhandedly, making a comment about something Makoto can't be bothered to pay attention to, it makes his chest tighten slightly, and he feels as though Sousuke is actively trying to ruin him for anyone else. He thinks that may not be so bad, but he snaps back to attention when Sousuke mentions university. 'You're going to Tokyo, right ??' Makoto can only nod, and when Sousuke smirks, Makoto feels like he's dying. 'Small world, huh. I'm working right now to join the police academy, got a job in Tokyo, bartending gig for now.' He can't seem to say anything for a moment, and when he does, it's not really what he wants to say._

_'Live with me, then.'_

_And Sousuke stares at him for a moment, and briefly, Makoto can feel the world coming down around him. And then he laughs, and Makoto somehow still feels like he's going to die, Yamazaki Sousuke is absolutely going to kill him. "Didn't take you for the bold type. But having a roommate might not be so bad.' And Makoto relaxes, just a bit, and smiles behind his tea that's now gone cold. But he doesn't mind, he's comfortable enough to make a joke._

_'Just don't bring girls home when I'm studying.' And that was his second mistake._

_'Well, since I'm gay, I don't think that'll be a problem.' Oh no. Sousuke's going to think he's some kind of asshole if he doesn't say anything. He has to say something, right ?? That's how these things went. But he just blinks, eyes wide and cheeks red, and he can see Sousuke staring at him, and he just wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole right now._

_'Cool.' God, how much worse could this get ?! Thankfully, Sousuke has the good nature to laugh it off, and Makoto hides his head in his hands. 'I-It's not cool !! I mean, no, it's fine, I....' He sighs, wanting to kick himself for continuing to talk. He groans into his hands, what an awful impression he's making right now. 'Sorry I'm so awkward, I'm just nervous about moving, and it'd be really nice to have a familiar face around.' Finally, something he actually wanted to say to him. Good job, Makoto !!_

_'Eh ?? Won't Nanase be there ??' Sousuke was genuinely surprised. Of course, it seemed to him they were attached at the hip, and for a long time they had been. They'd grown up together, and while Haru was attending a university in Tokyo as well, their schedules were just too different most of the time, which was fine. Not to mention, Rin and Haru were dating now. It didn't change anything, Haru was still his best friend, but he didn't like being a third wheel to their Skype calls on the weekend. Makoto nods at his question with a slight nod, leaning on his arms on the table now._

_'Well, yes, but he's going to another university. Plus, our schedules don't really sync quite as much anymore. So, uh.....t-the offer about being roommates still stands, if you're interested.' He tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice, head tilted to the side in that puppy-dog way he always does, unknowingly making it impossible for Sousuke to say no to just about anything he asked. ( Not that Sousuke would say no to him anyways, but he didn't want Makoto to know that fact just yet. ) And then Makoto lights up, that bright smile returning to his face almost immediately, to which Sousuke turns towards the window in an attempt to hide the slight smile on his face. But Makoto doesn't miss it, and he laughs just slightly._

* * *

_The rest of the summer seems to fly by, and the week before classes start, Sousuke and Makoto are moving into a two-bedroom apartment about a 15 minute walk from the university, not too far from Sousuke's job either. It's almost domestic, Makoto thought, and then his face turns red at the thought, and at the sight of Sousuke in a shirt that's just a little too tight, and he swallows a little too thickly, stares a little bit too long. Sousuke glances at him, raising an eyebrow, which prompts Makoto to speak._

  
_'A-Ah, I was just....thinking. H-How's your shoulder holding up ??' He asks carefully, not wanting to upset him. The other male sighs, rotating his shoulder carefully with closed eyes. ''m fine. It's not that bad today.' Which wasn't really a lie. It was managable today, and he didn't want Makoto to worry too much, even though he'd come to realize worrying was Makoto's seemingly default nature. He worried about everyone, giving those same kind eyes and warm smiles. But he doesn't mind it too much if it's directed at him sometimes. One hand on his hip, the brunette chuckles slightly, head cocked to the side. 'Mm. If you're sure, but let me know if it's too bad.' He moves a couple more boxes to his own room before sitting on the floor with a sigh, sprawling out on his back._

_'Moving is exhausting.' He sighs, staring up at the ceiling with an undeniable smile. He was exhausted already, and they hadn't even unpacked anything yet. They had the rest of the week to do that, it'd eventually get done. It was nice, the silence that resulted from living on your own. But it was definitely strange, not to hear the footsteps of his siblings running around, or the voices of his friends around him. He sits up, leaning on his arms when Sousuke sits next to him, and Makoto can't help but laugh. 'But....this is nice, isn't it ??' It's only then that he realizes that the sun has begun to set, the orange light pouring through the windows. 'Do you work tomorrow ??' He asks, turning his gaze on Sousuke, unaware that Sousuke had been watching him._

_'Mm, not tomorrow. I start next week.' Sousuke shrugs casually, standing up and feeling Makoto watch him. 'Think I'm gonna turn in for the night.' And even as he walks away, Makoto can't help but smile, before his phone buzzes in his pocket. Reading the message, Makoto can't help but flush a little. Damn Haru and his timing._

_[ from: Haru ]: You tell him yet ??_

_[ to: Haru ]: Tell him what ??_

_[ from: Haru ]: Idiot. You asked him to live with you because you're in love with him, right ??_

_That nearly makes Makoto drop his phone, choking slightly. Was he....really in love with Sousuke ?? No, that...No, it was just Haru being Haru._

_[ to: Haru ]: I'm not in love with him, we're just friends._

_[ from: Haru ]: You're an idiot. Rin said so, too._

_[ to: Haru ]: Hush. I'm going to bed anyways, moving sucks._

_[ from: Haru ]: If he hurts you, I'll kill him._

_[ to: Haru ]: GOODNIGHT, HARU._

_Makoto smiles anyways, shaking his head as he settles into bed for the night. He didn't doubt Haru's threats to Sousuke's life, but....was it really love ?? This fluttery feeling in his chest, the need to be close to him, to_ touch _him.....was this love ??_

_Damn Haru and his stupid sixth sense._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with someone is easy, Makoto thinks. It's funky for the first couple weeks as you try to learn each other's routine and adapt, but afterwards it's smooth sailing. And it probably would've been the same for the two of them, were Makoto's massive crush on Sousuke not trying to make itself known at every god damn turn. The most recent instance ?? He'd woken up to Sousuke cooking breakfast, thank god for that because Makoto would burn the apartment down, and they'd exchanged morning greetings. It was quite domestic actually. Until Makoto stood to leave for class, and kissed him on the cheek. How exactly do you come back from that ??
> 
> Makoto would work that one out in his morning nutrition lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vine vc: and they were roommates !!
> 
> this chapter is a shorter one than the last !! it's mostly introspection of makoto's own feelings and his failed attempts at hiding them around his super hot roommate. the next chapter or two are gonna be a little bit heavier than what's been hit so far, but nothing too terrible, i promise !! anyways, please enjoy !!

_Living with someone is easy, Makoto thinks. It's funky for the first couple weeks as you try to learn each other's routine and adapt, but afterwards it's smooth sailing. And it probably would've been the same for the two of them, were Makoto's massive crush on Sousuke not trying to make itself known at every god damn turn. The most recent instance ?? He'd woken up to Sousuke cooking breakfast, thank god for that because Makoto would burn the apartment down, and they'd exchanged morning greetings. It was quite domestic actually. Until Makoto stood to leave for class, and kissed him on the cheek. How exactly do you come back from that ??_

_Makoto would work that one out in his morning nutrition lecture. And, maybe he'd stay on campus a little longer, maybe he was trying to avoid the subject, avoid thinking about how Sousuke's face had gone bright red, his eyes had widened a little, and how he thought Makoto hadn't heard the whispered 'Just get to class.' But....it wasn't angry. If anything, Sousuke had sounded....rather fond in that moment. But by that time, Makoto was too flustered to think about anything else, and had run out of the apartment. And now, everytime he thinks about it, sitting in the library working on a paper due next week, he hides his face in his hands and holds back an embarrass sound. Just as he's about to get back to work, his phone goes off, screen lighting up. Sousuke texted him._

_Sousuke. Texted. Him._

_After the fiasco this morning, Makoto's about to consider this a miracle. It's even more of a miracle that when he reads the message, Sousuke isn't even bringing it up. Thank god._

_[ from: Sousuke ]: I'm off tomorrow. We should probably unpack before the semester's over._

_It's a joke. A god damn joke, and it makes Makoto laugh, earning him a few sharp looks from other students, nodding bashfully. He forgot himself a little bit, but quickly shoots back a message, beginning to pack up his things. His paper could wait a few days, right ??_

_[ to: Sousuke ]: Mm. I'm on my way back, if you wanna get started when I get there ??_

_[ from: Sousuke ]: Sure. I'm tired of tripping over these damn boxes._

_He laughs again, shifting his backpack on his shoulders as he steps outside. It's not quite cold yet, it's the kind of weather that almost makes him miss Iwatobi, but it's nice. They'd both been tripping over boxes that weren't unpacked yet, though Makoto had been less than graceful about his recoveries from moments like those. It made it all the more embarrassing when Sousuke would come in the living room and see him fallen flat on his face like a fool. But, Makoto thinks with a fond smile as he boards the train home, it wouldn't be so bad to be a fool when it would make Sousuke burst into laughter not even a minute after seeing Makoto tangled in boxes._

_As the train rattles along the tracks, he pulls out his phone again, typing up a message he isn't sure he wants to send._

_[ to: Sousuke ]: Sorry about this morning._

_No, that sounds too formal. Then again, how were you supposed to apologize to your roommate for accidentally kissing them before you left for class in the morning ?? He hadn't really said much to Sousuke since, when usually they text each other several times a day. He deletes the message and tries again._

_[ to: Sousuke ]: Sorry for being weird this morning, I kinda got used to it with my siblings._

_And he deletes it. Or at least, Makoto thought he deleted it. No, it was much worse, when he heard his phone go off in his hand. Right now, Makoto had never wanted a train to get stuck more than this moment._

_[ from: Sousuke ]: It's fine. I'll be waiting at the station._

_And suddenly, he wants the train to go faster. He wants to be at the station already, tell Sousuke about the annoying rowdy group in his early lecture, walk too close on the sidewalk like they always seem to do, shoulders brushing. He wants to feel Sousuke's hand brush against his own a few too many times to be a coincidence, wants to grab Sousuke's hand in his own, pull him a little closer, and-_

_He's jerked from his daydreaming by the train arriving at his stop, and his face heats up significantly. The flush is covering the tips of his ears by the time he's greeted at the platform by Sousuke, and he doesn't say much. He says a little about his classes, only speaks when prompted, and Sousuke's had enough of it when they're halfway home._

_'Look, if it's about this morning, I already said it was fine. Don't overthink shit so much.' He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. Makoto laughs a little, awkwardly and dryly, because that's what he always does. He overthinks everything. But he doesn't apologize again, just nods. They walk almost in silence back to their apartment, where Makoto finally relaxes enough for their casual conversation to start flowing. He doesn't seem to notice the lingering looks or the fact that when they're finally finished, they're sitting a little closer than most friends would, touching a little more than other friends do. Only now, with the last bit of sunlight coming in through the living room window, does Makoto realize he's never wanted to kiss Sousuke more than he does now, he doesn't actually realize he's leaning in, or that Sousuke is letting him until he meets his eyes, and Makoto's face goes red as he scrambles off the couch accidentally. Groaning as he stands up, Makoto waves off Sousuke's concerns with a nervous laugh._

_'I-I'm fine, really !! Just....think I might head to bed.' And without a chance for Sousuke to get a word in edgewise, he nearly runs towards his room, stumbling a little in the process._

_Living with Sousuke was going to be **way** harder than he thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand we're back !! like i said, updates will be sporadic because of college ( nursing is a killer and higher education is a sham ) but i promise it won't get abandoned !! and the only reason this is a chaptered fic is because it's WAY too much happening for a one-off so....yeah. anyways, if you like it, feel free to comment or leave kudos, it really does make my day knowing people like something i'm having so much fun writing !!


End file.
